


Old Black Train

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: e09 Into The Unknown, F/M, Songfic, Spoilers, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Wirt, Greg, the train, and the tracks.





	Old Black Train

_There's an old black train a' comin'_

_Scrapin' long the iron_

_You don't need no ticket, boys_

_It'll take you when it's time_

 

Wirt's life was falling apart around him. He could almost hear Sara and Jason Funderberker (ugh, that guy!) laughing at that cursed tape. And worst of all, Greg was still giggling next to him as if nothing was wrong.

 

_You will pass a graveyard_

_Stones worn by the years_

_The train will stop a minute_

_But don't let it leave you here_

 

The whistle echoed through Wirt's ears. He gasped as the light rounded the corner, barreling down on the brothers like an unholy harbinger of death. He panicked, grabbed Greg, and jumped.

 

_Now, where this old train's goin'_

_You can't come back from_

_Leave your baggage here, because_

_We'll need it when you're gone_

 

Wirt and Greg tumbled down the hill. They hit the water and everything went black.

* * *

 

_...Antelope, Guggenheim, Albert, Salami, Giggly, Jumpy, Tom, Thomas, Tambourine, Leg-Face McCullen, Artichoke, Penguin, Pete, Steve... But I think the very worst name for this frog is..._

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic. Comments are welcome.
> 
> Original song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PXX9uOJ-nhM


End file.
